In line with the advance of technologies, diverse electronic devices such as smartphone and tablet Personal Computer (PC) are popularized. As one of the electronic devices, the portable terminal is used in various fields for its convenient usability and portability. Recently, the advance of multimedia technologies spurs research and development in high quality image recording and playback techniques. A recent focus of interest is in 3rd Dimensional (3D) sound technology as well as 3D video technology.
Recently, a new functionality is proposed to play 3D sound in such a way of allocating audio channels to a plurality of electronic devices connected through wired/wireless connections.